


Oh Force, You Make My Dreams Come True

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Fluff and Smut, Force Bless The Chosen One, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Sex, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 作为一个发现自己不知道怎么就怀孕了的Beta，欧比旺很气愤，也很忧郁。





	Oh Force, You Make My Dreams Come True

欧比旺怀孕了。

在得知这一消息的刹那，聪明的绝地大师就立即意识到这句话存在某种极为严重的逻辑问题——首先，它根本无法说通。因为作为一个男人，一个如假包换的Beta，欧比旺肯诺比既不可能也不应该怀孕。

可是医疗机器人没必要撒谎。看看那双正对着自己针眼一样的小眼睛，那充满了真诚，祝福，由破铜烂铁悍接而成的二进制头脑怎么能懂得拿这种事情开玩笑会对一个模范绝地造成如何毁灭性的打击？

所以欧比旺只能面对现实，坐在医疗床上抚摸着肚皮，久久不能回神地认识到自己的确被人搞大了肚子，有了足足三个月的身孕。而这确实也为他最近食不下咽一看到某人就格外来气的情绪波动找到了最合理的解释。

这么说究竟是哪次——

当他穿回衣服走出医疗室时仍在苦苦思索，究竟是哪次导致他走了霉运。

是隔了小半年才从外环回来，一下飞行艇就被强行带回家里洗澡办事两不耽误直接拖进浴缸那次？还是随后转移到床上的第二轮？又或是隔日汇报结束好不容易出了会议室又被紧随其后的家伙看准时机逮进杂物间里——

“欧比旺，你的腿被我操得太开了。”

安纳金当时这么对他说。他还记得自己在被扒掉裤子一把推到墙上时遭到的无理指控，以及随后展开的一场关于坐姿问题的激烈辩论。就欧比旺的观点来看，对方简直是强词夺理，毕竟旁的人也没像他那样一瞧见他在开会时翘腿就发情，急不可待地要把自己硬到流水的棍子捅进他的屁股里。

可那场辩论最终还是以他的惨败告终。而且经过回忆欧比旺不得不承认，要凭白想出这个孩子到底是从哪来的确实很有难度。因为对于两个长期保持肉体关系并且每次互动都不戴套子的正常人来说，怀孕几乎是百分之百的事情。也多亏了他是个Beta，要是个Omega，没准早就生下了一个团的力敏孩子，让尤达大师的皮肤绿上加绿。

所以现在又该怎么办呢？

欧比旺愁闷不已地想，一抬头就远远瞧见了某个身穿黑袍的人刚穿过拐角发现他的身影，饱含怒气的表情霎时变得更加生动，让每一个碰到他的人恨不得跳起来躲开五米远的距离。而当他迈着大步朝这里走来的时候，欧比旺不得不再一次提醒自己——

是的，无论如何都别忘了，安纳金和他只是肉体关系。

※※

自己的老师父看上去相当心事重重，安纳金意识到。

“对不起……你刚说什么？”

“我说上头要直接派给我一个徒弟！”那让处在盛怒里的人不自觉消了火气，变成担忧紧挨着坐进沙发里，“没发烧啊。”他收回摸了摸额头的左手嘀咕道，而这话似乎总算让欧比旺有了点反应。

“一个徒弟？”他扬起头眼神一亮。

“嗯，听说是个托格鲁塔小妞，才屁点大，好像嫌我打仗时要应付的麻烦还不够多似的，委员会根本就是成心跟我过不去！”

只一句话的功夫，欧比旺才刚亮起来的眼神就又黯淡下去——安纳金根本不想要这个徒弟。他沉痛地想，小孩子对他来说果然不过是麻烦而已。

“可尤达大师这么做一定有他的考虑……”踌躇片刻，他怀抱希望地说，仍试图劝服安纳金，“或许他是想要多多磨练你，培养培养你的责任心。万一将来你给原力带来平衡，我是说将来，等战争平息以后，你结婚生子，有了自己的孩子……”

安纳金立刻浑身一抖五官扭曲露出了生吞了蛋的表情。

“孩子？”

“你不想要孩子？”欧比旺的脸色变白了。

“我为什么会想要孩子？”

“你不想要…不想要……”他怔怔地说，然后突地站起，“那你为什么老是在快要射的时候对我说要全部射进来，射进我的身体里！一次不够还要射两次，要我给你生个一儿一女！”一句话吼完眼看欧比旺气的脖子都红了，安纳金却只是难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。

“我，我……我那都是顺口胡说！床上的话怎么能当真……”他挠挠头吞吞吐吐地解释道，耳根子一热纳闷老家伙怎么今天突然开了窍这么厚脸皮，连跟他结婚都说得出口。难不成戒指都买好了就等着他点头，两个人就此不做绝地，找个没人待的星球一块种田去？

那到时候一定得哄骗着他穿上婚纱才行——他笑弯了眼美滋滋地想，最好把胡子也给剃了，全然没留意身前人心灰意懒悲痛欲绝的表情。

所以当又过了两个小时，安纳金补了一觉舒舒服服地从被窝里爬起发现那封放在床头的信件以后，有那么一会儿还真以为那会是一封求婚信。

可是当他打开信封，那里面根本没有掉出什么戒指，也没有什么肉麻的话语，只不过塞了张写了一句话的字条：

“跟你的机械臂过一辈子去吧！”

是欧比旺的字迹没错，尽管歪歪扭扭，好像写的时候压抑着巨大的怒气。安纳金顿时抬起头茫然四顾试图搜寻他的身影。

然后他就突然发现，屋子里的东西好像少了一半，而且少的，恰巧全部都是欧比旺的东西。

※※

赫赫有名的绝地大师离家出走了。

事发两个月，这件事已经闹得圣殿人尽皆知。因为当你好端端地走在路上，迎面就经常会冲过来一个患了失心疯的人摇着肩膀问你：见到欧比旺了吗？

没见过，谁也没见过——这两个月来安纳金失望透顶几欲昏倒，但他总算还没到达绝望的地步。因为师徒链接的另一端告诉了他欧比旺的生命体征非常稳定。去求助尤达大师他也只是叹口气摆出一副不可说不可说一切原力自有安排的神秘表情。

所以他去了哪，到底为什么要离开自己？

安纳金只能一遍遍地想，却始终想不出个答案。又忆起自己以前做徒弟时就完全是整个武士团里最好的学徒。出师以后又尽心尽力，将两人关系更进一步比他从前那些红粉知己不知天资技术高出多少品级。欧比旺根本没可能抛下他这样年轻力壮相貌俊美的Alpha另找旁人满足自己。

除非他不想被满足——安纳金心惊胆战地想到。

欧比旺是个Beta，本来就性子极淡，要不是遇上他死皮赖脸地利用师徒的优势整日里缠着，向他投射压力巨大的色情目光，摇着尾巴拼命散发求偶信息，也不会一时心软许下了等他出师以后可以到床上试一试的约定。他大概以为真做起来安纳金就会知难而退，自己又不是Omega，身体里的子宫早已萎缩，上了床或许就能让人自讨没趣。哪能想到两个人反而就此一发不可收拾，就算他是个Beta，就算他没什么信息素，不会主动发情分泌专门取悦人的香甜液体，也还是被满腔激情的Alpha撩拨到神魂颠倒欲罢不能。从那以后索性更是让着自家徒弟，甘愿雌伏在他身下这么多年来容着他欺负自己。

这样想来安纳金越发觉得欧比旺的出走恐怕还是他的错，尽管他不愿意承认，自己一定是无意中做错了什么得罪了他。否则以欧比旺那么一个平时连打他骂他一下都不肯的人又怎么舍得丢下一句不明不白的话就消失个没影？

总之他绝不能再干等下去，不能这样一筹莫展处于完全被动的局势里，他寻思着，就突然收到了尤达发来的让他保护奥加纳议员的新指令。

※※

贝尔奥加纳正在看一组图片，图片旁同时注明了姓名，身高，种族，性别等种种私人信息。他好像看得非常认真，认真到完全没注意缓缓开着的门缝外已经多了个人影。

“这个如何？”

“太高了。”

“这个呢？”

“太壮了。”

“那这个？”

“不好，黑的跟云度似的。”

贝尔深呼吸一口气。

“那这个总可以了吧？”他又滑开一张图片，“人类，白皮肤，蓝眼睛，棕色头发还不到二十岁年纪。”

答话的人这下沉默了一阵。

“这种棕色太深了……”他若有所思地咕哝，说完才好像突然意识到什么发怒道，“谁说我要找这样的！我要找的是跟我年龄相仿，温柔体贴，富有同情心，迫不及待想要抱孩子的成熟伴侣！”

贝尔嘴角一抽，心想那些我还不是一开始就给你介绍过了？却不点明赶忙咳嗽一声接着说。

“我看要不然你还是回来算了，你走了两个月也算折磨过他了！听说他找不到你成天就在科洛桑失魂落魄地闲逛，任务也不接，委员会也生怕天选之子就此出了什么差错走上歧路，商量着要不要发通缉令捉拿你。你独自在外风吹日晒的自然也养不好胎，干嘛铁了心非要让孩子一生下来就见不着亲生父亲？”

“我什么时候说过孩子的父亲就是他了？”只听一声冷笑，“现在我倒是觉着你人不错，性格沉稳心思又细，不如你来做孩子父亲？”

这话一出贝尔顿时冷汗涔涔往外冒，喉咙一紧余光不由自主地向外瞥去。

“不行不行！我可是有家室的人！好了我先不跟你说了，这边还有点急事要处理！回头再给你挑些和你口味的Alpha送去，保证助你安稳度过孕期！”说完他连忙掐断信号，赶在门外黑袍翻动之际将全息影像及时关闭。

“欧比旺在哪？”只见偷听了半晌的人气势汹汹地把门撞开，脸色一阵阴晴不定，好像对自己刚刚听到的一切既怒不可遏又深感惊疑。

贝尔赶忙嘿嘿一笑把自己早就准备好的一句话抛了出去。

“他在你最不愿去的地方，恭喜恭喜，已经怀了五个月的身孕。”

※※

安纳金讨厌塔图因。

太阳，风暴，无孔不入的沙子，幼年时并不怎么光彩的奴隶经历——施密在这儿抚养了他，同时也葬身于此，他不难想出欧比旺为什么会选择躲来这里。 

他走出飞船，尽量忽视一开舱就闻到的干涸粗粝的炙烤气息，戴好兜帽又同R2叮嘱几句，便揣着手下了山丘朝不远处依稀可见的小片城镇走去。打听欧比旺的动向费不了他多少工夫，一个长相出众，大着肚子，开口就是标准通用语的人类，怎么可能不引起当地人注意？更何况那人招惹事端的天赋向来就不比他差，走到哪都跟麻烦脱不开关系。

果然，他一混进市集，随手抛下几个自己亲手做的飞船零件，就从街头商贩那儿换来不少消息。似乎有个很符合这些特征的自称叫本的人，这几个月来隐居在沙丘之海西南一带，总是引得Alpha上门骚扰，前不久还一剑斩断了某个好色之徒的手臂。

本？

安纳金对这个陌生的名字皱了皱眉，二话不说租下一辆飞梭，转而带着心里的疑惑朝刚打听到的住所前进。他将速度飙到最快，跟从道路上越来越清晰的原力指引，勉强用头巾遮住脸抵挡风沙的侵袭。

当他终于赶到的时候，日头已近西斜，黏着汗水的衣衫也被疾风吹透，靴子却灌进去不少砂砾。

那不禁令他面色一沉，一抬头瞧见有两个身影已经鬼鬼祟祟地猫到了山岗顶，似乎谋划着什么见不得人的勾当，正要撬开那间小屋溜进去。他霎时也没心思多想，一股莫名的保护欲打心眼里涌起，便让他凭着本能一个鱼跃跳上山峰掐住歹徒的脖子丢了下去。

失去控制的飞梭摇摇晃晃地栽进沙堆，另一个人转回身惊骇地望着他，眼神逐渐瞟向悬挂在他腰间的武器——绝地！他鬼叫道，放弃了不轨的企图连昏厥的同伴也不管，急忙翻下山坡没命逃离。

屋子里随后传来另外一阵动静，叮叮咣咣的，就好像有人不小心失手打翻了什么东西。安纳金站在屋外又等了一会儿直到怒火平息，正犹豫是该敲门还是直接闯进去的时候，却突然浑身一颤打了个激灵。因为他终于明白了为什么不断有Alpha找来这个偏僻的地方，这个叫本的人身上似乎正散发着一股很强烈的气味，他正在发情。

可欧比旺从来都不会发情。

※※

安纳金不知道那究竟应该算做好事还是坏事。

欧比旺没有发情期，注定了不能在承受性爱时主动分泌保护自己不受伤害的液体，不会每隔一段时间就失去理智什么也不顾地央求着他操自己。

但Omega的发情期通常都要连着持续很多天，安纳金倒不是担心自己的兄弟吃不消，他只是怀疑两个绝地武士如果老是因为生理问题一起告假，会不会更容易暴露他们的秘密关系。

另一方面没有发情期也意味着没有怀孕的困扰，安纳金可以随心所欲把精液灌进那对丰满的屁股，让欧比旺转过身去趴到床上用手指掰开臀肉向他展示两腿间的风景。

那些白浊一定会顺着张开的括约肌往外流出，在一声声羞愧压抑的喘息里蜿蜒到遍布吻痕和指印的大腿上，让安纳金知道自己曾经的师父被他操得多么彻底，里里外外都烙下了属于他的痕迹。每次看到那个窄小的入口能吞下自己的尺寸安纳金都会感到惊奇。一个Beta，一个本不应该跟他如此契合、像Omega那样激起他冲动的人，却不可思议地对他有着致命的吸引力。

安纳金至今也忘不了自己在刚过了十六岁生日捏着鼻子从历史课上逃回住所的美妙时刻。那时候他才完成性别分化，仍未能适应突然变得敏锐的嗅觉，课堂上的各种气味冲击着他，异常复杂地混合到一起，让他禁不住皱紧整张脸，觉得自己根本不是身处圣殿，而是位于什么可怕的公共澡堂或者肮脏恶臭的废弃工业区。

然后擦着头发的欧比旺出现了，他刚做完一项委员会指派的艰巨任务，打算将自己整理干净就去汇报工作，根本没想到从浴室里一出来会瞧见自己的学徒发疯似的冲向沙发抱起脏衣服一头钻了进去——

那是他才脱下的衣服，欧比旺瞪圆了眼，觉得好笑又吃惊。直到安纳金缓慢将头抬起，做梦似的歪过了脑袋，望着他深吸一口气逐渐流露出一副既迷恋又陶醉的神情。

从那时起欧比旺就再没能摆脱自家徒弟的纠缠，安纳金彻底沦陷了，尽管在当时他第一次扑过去试图吻住欧比旺的时候，受到惊吓的人第一反应是用原力直接将他推了出去。

可是现在欧比旺正在发情，或者说本？一个原力明明告诉他是同一个人，闻上去却更为强烈，充满了渴求，急需Alpha安慰从头发到脚趾都散发着诱人的求欢气息。那让安纳金瞬间起立，棍子支起了帐篷，恨不得就这样射进裤子里，一秒也不愿多等只想把屋子里的人狠狠拥进怀里。

他把门猛地推开，终于看见那个苦苦找了他两个月的人——欧比旺正捧着肚子站在桌边，茫然睁大的双眼无助地看向他，右手仍在发抖，而刚刚那个摔在地上发出声响的东西正是抑制剂。

※※

有很长一段时间，欧比旺依然弄不清楚到底发生了什么。他记得自己一气之下来到塔图因，记得肚子里的孩子随着一天天长大对原力的需求越来越多，也导致他的需求增多，所以他从黑市买来了抑制剂以备不时之需。孕期分泌的激素似乎改变了他，使他逐渐散发出一种味道，类似Omega的味道，欧比旺有天在莫斯艾斯利的小酒馆打发时间却险些引发一场Alpha的争斗，这才后知后觉到自己的变化。

毫无疑问，他的身体正在寻求保护，寻求Alpha的垂怜，伴侣的缺失导致了他的饥渴，胎儿最不稳固的头几个月度过以后他常常需要夜半醒来把手指伸进两腿间，轻轻抽插那个湿滑的洞口，来满足自己越来越高涨的性欲。

找别的Alpha不过是气话，他想象成是安纳金正拥抱着他，用机械臂将他玩到出水，一起挤在这张硬邦邦的床上在塔图因干燥酷热的沙漠里榨干身体里的最后一滴水分。

下一秒他就发现安纳金真的舔着自己，他扶着他的大腿，将他摆弄成双腿大开的姿势，脱下来的绝地制服全部堆在后腰，让他半靠在床上，来回起伏的棕发随着嘴唇的动作瘙痒着臀上的肌肤。虽然欧比旺的视线被隆起的弧度遮挡住看不清楚，响亮的水声和后穴传来的快感却表明了埋在他腿间的Alpha为什么忙碌。

“啊……安，安纳金……”于是欧比旺喘息，发觉他恢复意识的Alpha暂时停下动作，抬起头看了看他，唇上满是闪亮的水渍。那不禁让欧比旺脸上一烫，扭着腰笨拙地想要把腿合拢摆脱这种难堪的处境。

但是安纳金阻止了他，他抱紧他的大腿忽又低头将顶到肚皮的性器含进嘴里，吸啜着圆润的龟头嘬了一口，就像对着那儿亲嘴，发出啵的一声响，故意吸出更多前液拉扯出一条细长的银丝松开了颤颤巍巍的柱体。

欧比旺霎时烧红了脸，咬紧嘴唇连呼吸也变得急促，湿润的睫毛不安地扇动了几下，忍不住用脚趾开始蹭到安纳金的肩膀轻轻摩挲。不是头回跟他上床的人自然明白这表达了什么，可安纳金只是低声一笑，伸出舌头继续俯首舔舐后穴，似乎打算就这样把他舔到射精。

他把手指也送进去，一根、两根，欧比旺随即爆发出一阵猫叫似的哭泣，从嗓子眼里，细声细气的，两只手都渐渐抓住了他的头顶，肿胀的前端吐出更多淫水，小腿不自觉夹紧在床边抽动，也不知是要把人踢开还是勾得更近。直到甬道里能轻松容纳四根手指，安纳金才收回舌头，满意地握住自己来回搓弄。手上的液体被他均匀地抹到上面，仍有更多正顺着翕张的洞口流到了床上，逐渐把两个人的衣裳都弄得满是水迹。

然后安纳金迅速从地上站直身体，小心翼翼地握住欧比旺的双腿拉向自己，硬挺多时的肉柱顿时戳到开拓充分的后穴先蹭上几下，有好几次差点撑开褶皱滑进去。那张贪吃的小嘴显然跟他一样等不及，一个劲有意识地吸吮，想要把整根都吞进肚里。欧比旺的呻吟也慢慢变得更加嘹亮，敞着双腿挺着肚子软弱无力地任人摆布，那双睿智的绿眸如今全是水雾，失了神毫无焦距，好似随时都会由于过于强烈的欲望再次失去知觉昏晕过去。

这副可爱的模样令安纳金实在忍不住弯腰贴紧他的Beta吻了两口。

“要我给你吗？”他用尽最后一丝忍耐力，“你很想要是不是？告诉我你最想让谁操你，师父，说出来名字我就给你。”

“安纳金……”欧比旺完全是下意识地作答，他闭上眼完全沉醉在环绕他的信息素中，“给我，安尼……”

于是他得到了最想要的。安纳金终于沉下腰，一举将胀痛的下体插入进去。

※※

欧比旺再次醒来是躺在干净舒适的休息舱，熟悉的飞船熟悉的床。自己好像一觉睡了好久，躲了两个月的人正坐在旁边看着他，握着他的手，满脸都是懊悔不已的担忧。

“发生了什么……”欧比旺想问，一开口却对自己嗓音的沙哑程度感到吃惊。

“你晕了过去！”安纳金紧张地说，“无论我怎么叫你都不醒，在我们做完以后，到现在已经过了整整二十个小时！”

欧比旺睁大了眼，他试图捕捉这句话透露的信息，然后他逐渐想起，自己似乎的确是在准备注射的时候感觉到了安纳金的接近。跟着他就突然控制不住爆发的热潮，手一抖摔碎了针剂，糊里糊涂地跟个Alpha抱到了一起。

他们在自己隐居的小屋做爱，一开始Alpha只是站在地上，为了不压到他的肚子，捉着他的双腿固定在床边徐徐顶撞。

后来换了别的姿势，在他先射一次之后，两个人都坐到了床上，Alpha抱着他坐进怀里，捧着他的肚子从下方插入。那进的比刚才更深，阴茎完全埋进肠道，肿胀粗大的龟头全方位地刺戳着腺体，每动一下都挤出不少汁水，让他从脚趾到脊梁泛起战栗。可是速度偏又放慢了些，欧比旺隐约记得自己好像还挨了几巴掌——“还跑不跑了？”他的Alpha抽打着他的屁股趁机拷问，让他咿咿吖吖地摇着头扭摆起腰，手臂反抱向身后几乎是叉着双腿骑着身体里的肉棒摇晃。

然后等他累到没了力气，流着眼泪连喘气都变得微弱，Alpha才终于将他放倒，侧躺着又从身后顶入。他吻着他的肩膀，吻着他的头发，握住性器不断狎玩的手掌渐渐摸上了胸部，手指张开快速合拢使力揉掐充血的乳头，戏谑地问这里是不是比以前变软了点？再过几个月会不会产出奶水，抱着婴儿哺喂他们俩的孩子。

欧比旺没有回答，因为他也不知道答案，体内的阴茎这时突然又一阵加速，技巧性十足地搅动起肠壁，抽出到只剩前端再全部送入，阴囊响亮地撞击着后臀让他在尖叫中再度高潮。欧比旺的肉穴随之剧烈紧缩喷射出浓浓情液，抽搐似的夹紧了滚烫的肉棍，逼迫他的Alpha舒服地呻吟着咬住他的后颈，又享受了片刻甬道缩吮的极致快感才重重顶了几下拔出，手指快速撸动着翻过他的身体射了出去。他射的又多又浓，两个月没能好好发泄，虽未成结还是将大量精液射在了欧比旺的双腿，隆起的肚子，还有搓红的双乳上，有一些甚至溅到了下巴上的胡须。

那副画面似乎深深蛊惑了他。欧比旺闭着眼，还没来得及理清思绪，就感到枕边一沉，一股浓烈的气味贴近了面颊。于是他下意识地张开嘴，将那根仍未完全虚软的，混合了两个人体液的阴茎吃进嘴里，用舌头舔舐着味道最浓郁的冠状沟槽。

“呼……师父……”

他听见他的Aplha喘着粗气，最后使力捣进他的嘴巴挤干净最后几滴，才缓缓抽出性器倒在床上，抱着满是精液汗液的他一起睡了过去，哪能想到自己居然差点一睡不醒？

欧比旺全部回忆完毕，脸上一阵青、一阵白，思考着他现在应该怎么回答。难道说实话告诉安纳金他其实真的只是太累，被干的太爽太舒服了？

他深沉地犹豫了，然后还没等他想好，安纳金就又万分悔恨地开口道。

“我保证在你生产之前绝不再碰你。”

“啊？”

“医疗机器人刚给你做了诊断，说你的昏迷都是我造成的，我那么粗暴很有可能会伤到孩子，伤到你的身体。我不敢想象如果我真的伤害了你或者孩子……”他突然爆发一声吼叫，吓了欧比旺一跳，“发生那种事我永远不会原谅自己！所以从今天起我不会再碰你，我发誓。”

欧比旺张了张嘴，他难以置信地瞪着安纳金，用一种看白痴的表情，脑海里忍不住又回忆一遍刚才满足的快感，还有两个月来用手指抽插自己的苦闷，觉得自己再躺一秒恐怕就要立刻患上产前忧郁症了。 

于是他坐了起来，在安纳金反应飞快地搀扶下，心情复杂地动了动嘴。

“我没事……”他小心斟酌着合适的词句，“我只是…只是感觉有些累而已。”

安纳金显然并不相信，盯着他肚子的眼神依旧忧心忡忡活像尤达大师没睡醒的样子。那让欧比旺忽然又感到一阵恼火，他想起两个人依旧不清不楚的关系，回到圣殿将要面对的麻烦，还有分手前关于孩子的讨论——孩子，有那么多问题等着他们解决，欧比旺却仍在努力回想，难道他什么时候承认了安纳金就是孩子的父亲？为什么他俨然一副保护过度的父亲自居？以安纳金的性格，不是应该先胡乱猜忌一番，暴跳如雷地质问他为什么不告诉他怀孕为什么逃跑才对？

其实欧比旺真的没说过，他只是想不到，自信不疑的天选之子单纯地认为，如果有哪个Alpha能把一个Beta给干到怀孕，那一定是他。

这时飞船即将跃出超空间抵达科洛桑上空，尽职尽责的R2传来了提示音，欧比旺看着那个一步三回头又不放心吻了吻他才回往驾驶舱的人，心里默默决定，如果安纳金胆敢在待产期的剩下几个月里连碰都不碰他一下，他就再找个更偏远的星球，继续一个人躲着眼不见为净。

原力在上，反正不管他躲到哪里安纳金总有办法找到他不是吗？


End file.
